M2M (Machine-to-Machine) communication technology has come into the spotlight with the advent of ubiquitous computing. M2M communication technology is being studied by many standards development organizations (SDOs) such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI and oneM2M. In M2M environments, communication between M2M related applications (network application/gateway application/device application) is performed and an M2M platform or framework (e.g. common service entity (CSE)) may differ from a network application operating entity.
In addition, for M2M communication efficiency or other purposes or effects, attempts of extension to M2M devices belonging to different M2M systems (i.e., heterogeneous systems) have been made. In regard to this, interworking between different M2M systems has recently been performed.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a method for interworking between heterogeneous M2M systems. Particularly, the present invention proposes a method for interworking between systems using different application program interface (APIs) styles.